Only I Know
by Starlight420
Summary: Would you believe if I told you Hiccup was never by himself? In all the time of being the 'worst viking Berk has ever seen', someone stood beside him. Who could never leave his side, no matter what he did. A teen with dirty hair and amber eyes. She is a girl unwillingly forced into Limbo. And she is honestly, and will always be, alone. (Formally named Hushed Whispers.)
1. Never To Be Heard

I moved through the entanglement of Vikings, my hands pressing against my sides as I weaved inside the room. They all talked with a sound comparable to a dragon's roar, even their whispers made my ears ring. I sighed as I blocked the sounds out, none noticing me as they continued their fun. Uh, drinking. No matter how long I stayed here, the Viking's hobbies still mystified me.

Oh, my name? It's not relevant, but maybe I'll tell you sometime.

But believe me, if I could change it I would, without a doubt. It just reminds of all the times...well, that's not really important. I slowed by the teen's table, scoffing when I saw even them taking small sips of their honey shots. Tuffnut, my least favorite of the group, was almost as drunk as the adults. His head droopily swayed as he chuckled dryly.

His twin sister, Ruffnut, was close behind. I could see her eyes blurred as she stared around, slamming Astrid on the back as she let out a hardy laugh. I smiled; Astrid at least wasn't crazy like her friends. I chuckled when said warrior slapped her friend's hand away. She still appeared to be sober, at most taken a shot for a dare.

"Keep it up, man!" Tuffnut's annoyingly scratchy voice brought me back, and my smile died when I saw him cheering on Snotlout, by far the worst of the group in terms of how he acted. He was chugging down a gigantic cup of olive mead, getting ditzier by the second. Fishlegs sat further from the rest, dumping his own drink of the floor before turning back to the Book of Dragons.

I couldn't bear watching anymore and twisted on my heels, stalking back along the crowds to the open doors of the Great Hall, which blew chilling winds into the room. Though, everyone was too drunk to notice.

As my feet stepped into the dark night, my chest tightened as I saw the twinkling stars. They danced along the sky so beautifully it made tears well up in my Amber eyes. They seemed so happy, being up their alone.

Unlike me.

 _Loneliness is never fine when you've always got it._ The weird voice told me once again, and I felt the pain of its statement. It was true; being alone never gets you the happiness you think it does.

I jumped as a breath of air escaped beside me, and I swerved to find a small boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. His brown vest seemed soaked with some kind of liquid, which I presumed was one of the drinks.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Well, Hiccup in everyone's opinion. That's what everyone called him. I believe their exact words were ' _a hideous name wards off gnomes and trolls._ ' But, who would want to ward off them? Trolls, sure, their disgusting and have...problems...but Gnomes? I know a few and they're actually really kind. See what I mean? Vikings judge without any information.

But, this is more serious. "Hey." I tried, even though he didn't respond. It never works. "You okay, Hiccup?" Still no reaction and I huffed, placing my hands along the sides of my hips, even though I wasn't really angry.

"Well then, maybe you just need to find another person who can talk to you!"

My voice dripped with hate, but it melted in grief as I dropped down next to him, holding my hands against my head. It just wasn't fun anymore. Sure, the first couple times it was amazing to do, but now...

I sighed once more. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Hiccup echoed my emotions as he gazed solemnly into the sky, looking as if he wanted just to escape. I managed a light smile through my sadness. He didn't know how much we related to each other.

"How I wish I could talk to you." I whispered, grazing my hand over the jagged stone. I still couldn't figure out how it felt, no matter how hard a slammed my fist down. "Then maybe..." I turned to Hiccup, my gaze turning hopeful.

"We could be friends?"

Silence greeted my impossible request, just as I suspected. But it still slammed into me like a hammer. Hiccup stood up from me as his eyes cast down, sticking there and he started forward. My mind went to panic as my source of final closure strolled away.

"Stay!" I cried, forgetting my problem as I extended for his scrawny arm. To assume out of all the people I could have wanted here, I went after Hiccup, son of the Chief. I face-palmed myself, Hiccup was great!

"Please..." I honestly, and painfully requested, tears now streaking down my pale cheeks as years of unwanted hardships and worsening depression came raining down on me. I sped up, stretching my hand further as it shook, and I felt a pang of hope as it touched for a moment on my friend's arm...

Before phasing straight through, falling back to my side as I trembled.

Another failure. Another ignored, from my own friend on this god forsaken island I'm stuck on. "Why?" I spoke into the unforgiving air, noticing how Hiccup had turned to see if anyone was nearby, like he had heard or felt something. Like everyone reacted when I touched or spoke near them.

" **Why did you give me this curse!?** "

I heaved, my tears streaks remaining where they had fallen as the stayed like the crazy memories of my past. Hiccup has long since disappeared around the corner of the village toward his home, and I shuffled my feet down the hill, the grass not even swaying as they were hit.

The Great Hall still bustled with yells and bumps of its owners. How I wished I could be in there, with anyone, jumping and screaming with joy as we all lost our sanity. I wonder, what's it been like? I guess I had been gone longer than I thought, not being able to remember how I felt when I did those kinds of enjoyment.

"Why can't..." I stammered, my eyes pained as I stared at the moon, it's shining comfort no longer of any to me, more of a source of who I could blame. "you just take pity on me?"

I had to sigh one more time before fading into the enclosure of the shadows, them wrapping around me in a soft comfort to stop my unbearable agony.

* * *

Now that I think about it, nothing changed from before the curse to when I had it. I was exactly like a small sheep, the runt of a liter. I was ignored anywhere I went, people not even bothering to move when they reached me. They would push me down like a object in their path, with no sympathy whatsoever.

"Hey!" I would yell out in my quiet, but slightly furious voice. But nothing worked. They would just gruffaw and move along, sometimes flicking a rock backwards to try to hit me.

Maybe that's why I'm so connected with Hiccup...even though he can't hear or see me.

"Yea ur tthoathly th bessht!" A slurred voice broke the quiet resolve, and I glared from my shadowy corner as Tuffnut crawled on the dirty ground, giggling like a mad man. Blotchy patches of mud covered his face and body, and his eyes spun as he finally scrambled to his feet.

Adding to my assumption of Viking manners. Number twenty-four, can't help getting themselves insane and possibly killed by drinking.

And my exasperation only greatened when the other teens moved this way, not even bothering to help their comrade stay on his feet. In fact, Snotlout laughed at his friend and his misfortune. I so wanted to punch his smug, fat face.

And apparently Astrid wanted to as well, since Snotlout found himself face planted on the floor not a moment later.

"Idiots..." I heard her mutter as she jogged away, snatching the axe by her home's doorframe before she slammed the door as she tore inside. I grinned; she felt and acted the way I did. Like when I was alive...

"Heayy gouyys! I'm gonnaee stthannd in the corrnheer." I froze, my breath hitching as Tuffnut said those words, then stared his madly unfocused eyes in my corner direction.

Oh, **hel no.**

I backed all the way to the inside, the darkness keeping me from escape as my least favorite viking of anyone stalked my like his prey, even though it was highly unlikely he could catch me anyway. I was invisible to him.

I sighed.

When he finally reached my space the others were full blown shouting in agreement, desperately trying to hold down their chortles. I could barely contain my scream as he pressed forward, not noticing as he phased directly through my white body, and I watched in horror as all I could witness was half of him inside, and half of him out.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and I gasped as he stayed for a while.

 **Get OUT!**

I flung my arms forward hard, but it was futile as they still passed through, pressing away from Tuffnut as he laughed again giggly once more. He didn't know how much this made me hurt. No physically, of course, but mentally.

I sniffled to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. "Move away." I pitifully muttered, pressing my phasing hands once again through the teen. "M-Move..." I cried, but what came next stopped me. Tuffnut seemed to perk, lifting his head and staring. My eyes flickered as he looked, open-mouthed as his eyes cleared for an instant.

And he flew back, tripping over his feet and onto the ground.

He mouthed ' _what_ ' as Ruffnut jumped to his aid, grabbing her twin's arm as his sober mind faded, bringing Tuffnut back to his drunken state. He laughed as he wrapped an arm around the girl, bringing her close as he kissed her cheek. "Commeer onnnh myyl llladddyy!" He called out, unafraid, causing Ruffnut's face to go red and the others to burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

I was still in shock to do anything. Had he heard? But that's impossible! The tears had stopped abruptly a while ago, but I could still only stare as the teens strolled away, Ruffnut bopping his brother on the head as he almost moved in the opposite direction of their house.

Snotlout was still snorting when he came upon his house of 'all glory', but shut up when his dad stepped out, still sober enough to glare disapprovingly at his son's behavior. Fishlegs went last, stopping by a smaller house than all the others. I watched him stare at it for a minute before letting the door make its signature creak as it welcomed him home.

"Bye." I waved my pale hand outward, but no one was left to notice and reply with the same gesture. Not that they would know. For all they knew, I was the wind blowing throw the air, with no life.

I guess you could say I don't have a life anymore.

I strolled again down the grayish road, my body illuminating around me as I tried to hide it. Another part of the curse. I hummed, whistling a soft tune as the moonlight whisked away the shadows that had held me. No viking to bother me now. I was free to roam without the feeling of despair when another was there to not see me.

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

 _Will stop me on my journey_

I sang the tune softly, my mind journeying back to the times where I watched the Chief sing to his beloved, while I let tears of joy fall as I watched from the background. It was the only time where I wasn't in pain or upset, since at the time those were my favorite living people.

 _If you will promise me your heart._

 _And love me for eternity._

The note faded out, and I started to sing the next line when the recognizable sound of the war grin broke out, wailing across the sky as another sound even more familiar sound streaked through right after.

A dragon's roar.

I ducked idiotically as fire lit up the night sky, then watched as a beautiful Monstrous Nightmare flew overhead, it's red scales flashing in the fire it had made on a nearby house. More dragons soon followed it's lead, releasing bursts of flame all around me.

Then the chaos began.

My heat beat in my chest as Vikings raced from their homes, their weapons huge and threatening as the clashed against the dragons bodies. My body instinctively moved along, and I raced by a burly man fighting a Gronckle, wincing as his axe came down, slicing the dragon's wing clear off.

I'm glad the substance inside the beast was able to slip through me without latching on.

I searched through the mess, eyes darting every way as I desperately searched for the one I wanted. And I smiled when the task was complete. Hiccup, racing not-to-far away, charging with surprising speed through the yelling men, who's voices rang in my ears as I kept my eyes locked on my only friend who could not know I existed, following him into the Blacksmith's Shop.

Sorry, Gobber the Belch, but I personally hated your shop since the day it was created. I mean, it's a weaponry. You can make weapons anywhere!

"Ah, nice of you to join the party!" I heard Gobber yell as he pounded a hand on Hiccup's back, causing me to wince when I saw the flash of pain that was in an instantly locked under his mask of emotions.

"Thought you might have been carried off!" Ah, don't go there, viking. Or I may just have to phase through you and make you feel no pain whatsoever. I kept my mouth sealed tight and carefully watched the situation.

Hiccup let out his signature smirk, putting on fake confidence to impress his foster-father. I sighed...again. "Don't do that, Hic." I told him, staring from afar. "You're not one of them."

"Who, me? Nah, come on. I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all..." Hiccup gestured his hands over his body, his face forming a light blush as Gobber stared, amused. I could feel my face heating as well. "this."

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" I couldn't resist a small giggle. The one moment I'm so glad people can't notice me.

The screech of a nearby Deadly Nadder brought my attention to the window, where multiple other vikings, some still I assume were heavily drunk by the way they were all waving their hands like it was a wonderful party.

Yeah. _**Everyone's**_ having a blast.

Hiccup's mad dash caught my eye once more, and I took a step back as Gobber hooked him on his vest, pulling the distraught boy back inside the forge. Hey, you all know the saying; if at first you don't escape, try, try, and never stop until you do.

"Ah, come on," Hiccup whined like a five year old, failing as he tried to unhook himself from the trap. "Let me out! I need to make my mark!"

"You've made plenty of marks," I paused, staring, surprised that I had said the exact thing as the older viking. It kinda disturbed me. He continued like nothing had happened, well, nothing did happen in his view. "In all the wrong places!" He finished suddenly.

Hoccup had his mind already planning by the next time he spoke. "Please, two minutes! I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better..." I watched him pause, and I knew he was carefully selecting what to say next. "I might even get a date!" I laughed, gripping my stomach like mad, but it could never hide the way my cheeks lit up just a tiny bit darker in comparison to my normally pale skin.

I turned away from the scene, staring out the wooden window towards the line of vikings who were waiting patiently for their weapons. I wonder how they could wait that easily. Maybe it was because of killing dragons?

I stopped my thoughts when I gasped, a bola flying straight through the middle of my head, making a sharp snap and wrapping itself around the man in front of me. He went down quicker than I expected, groaning as he writhed on the dirt. I winced; even if he lived like an insane person, no one deserved to be hurt like this.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talkin' about!" Gobber's voice rang out, and I spun to find Hiccup with his eyes locked onto the ground, smiling sheepishly. I could openly sense his discomfort, and I flinched as I felt a pang of pity.

"It, it..." He stuttered, following after his mentor. "mild calibration issue, I..." I so desperately wanted to comfort him, but I knew I could only stand by and observe as Gobber's stare paralyzed him in mid-step.

"Don't you..." Gobber's paused, scrunching his brows as he held a hand up to pinch them back down. "no, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this." He pointed to Hiccup alone, and I let out an inverted _huff_ as my only friend scowled.

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes, he did. And that's a really rude thing to do, Gobber!" I snapped out, but of course they both continued their own conversation without even looking my way. I felt the slash of pain once more.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" _Well, I never said Vikings were the kindest, or knew how to act nice in any way._

"Oh..." Hiccup bean, waving a threatening finger towards the older man, who still just stared at him dully. "Oh, yeah!" He answered back.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game! Keeping this much raw... viking-ness... contained!" I ignored the hurt inside the body and stared just like Gobber now at Hiccup, who was still only glaring at the viking. "There'll be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." And there we go again with me saying the same thing as another person.

"Sword." He grasped a badly damaged and dull sword by the entrance. "Sharpened. Now." Hiccup grunted and heaved the sword to the wheel, sparks shooting off and onto the floor. I smiled at the scene before walking to him, reaching my hands to the sword.

Every moment my hands would slip past and I would have to move them again to the right position, but I wasn't upset nonetheless. In all my sorrow, Hiccup was the only one who kept me alive from dying inside. He was like my charge.

"Hiccup, I'm going out. Man the fort," I turned to find Gobber's face twist to insane as he let out a viking yell and charged out, waving his hammer hand like crazy. Hiccup had that weird look on his face, and I gasped when it finally clicked in my mind as he took a small, contraption on wheels and raced out the door as well, earning a few surprised grunts form the vikings by the window.

"Be right back." I told the ignoring people as I whisked myself through the wall, not caring who I passed into as I tracked the small boy. Man, for a scrawny boy he was really hard to find!

My glow brightened as the flames were lost behind me, but Hiccup still went on, pushing the catapult...I think? Onward to the edge of the cliff. I wandered around, sliding my feet the other way whenever I reached a side. "What did you come here, Hic?" I whispered quietly, making sure to go unnoticed, though I then wondered why.

"Come on..." I heard the boy mutter as he whipped the catapult into place. He slowly moved it all over the night sky, and my eye's widened when I saw the Night Fury appear and disappear in a moment hard for even me to see. "Come on, give me something to shoot at!"

Wait, he's is not doing what I think he is doing. Please.

I could only bear the slightest when the shot was finally released, and it only worsened when I hear a _snap_ and a _screech_ caused the saying that the fire had been successful. Yet I couldn't help feeling proud.

"Oh, I hit it." I nodded solemnly as Hiccup stared, open-mouthed to the sky. I clapped, cheering for him as a bright grin opened on his mouth. "Yes, I hit it!" Her cheered, raising my hope as I giggled as his great fortune. "Did anybody see that?!

I froze at the same time as my friend when the Monstrous Nightmare climbed over to us, it's eyes flashing mad as it rumbled a deep growl from it's throat. "Except for you." Hiccup obviously stated.

Well, I guess I should tell you my name now, before my friend dies and all.

My name...Anette Ragadottir. And I'm a girl that's stuck between life and death.

* * *

 **Just a little side project I'm working on for any of the readers of _The Dragon Rider's Return_ or _Total Little Pony_ who want something to read while they wait. Note: I may not be updating this that quickly, since I have the real stories I will be mainly focusing on. Anyway, like and leave a comment, I'll be waiting!**

 **Always With Ya!~Starlight420**


	2. Never To Be Recognized

Hiccup freaked as we raced by multiple buildings, the Nightmare's fire slamming into each as they stood no chance and turned straight into ash. The option still planted in my mind was to just stop and let the monster phase on by, but hey, when fear controls your body you do crazy things.

My pace turn to a snail's run as another wave of unhappiness took control of my frail mind. I didn't **have** a body. This...was just a shaking comparison to what I did look like.

"Oh gods." My voice was filled with horror as I realized what I had done. Hiccup still fled along my vision, the Nightmare hot on his tail. Literally. I noticed that in the second I had looked away the dragon had lit itself into a being of pure flame, now suggesting it was trying to end the chase quickly before there were any consequences.

I gestured my hands to the left, opposite the way he was heading. "The Torch, Hic!" My hands cupped around my mouth as I called out desperately to my friend. Of course he never noticed the warning and ducked below the tower, hands waving like he has spazzing in the worst way possible. He heaved as he slammed his back against the wood, and I felt utterly helpless as I watched from afar.

But that didn't stop the Monstrous Nightmare from tearing along the ground, burning up the already smoking grass as it sniffed hungrily to find its toy. I could easily focus in the accomplishment that bloomed when the dragon noticed Hiccup's small frame on the other side.

...

Hey, even small people can be found behind a pole! One thing I learned from my years of hiding from others after me.

The fire blasted through my body with alarming speed for my low standards, and I moved slightly to still watch the terror scene as the torch seemed eerily close to tipping over. Hiccup now looked as good as dead with his back pushed up along further than normal while the Nightmare's teeth glistened in the moonlight as it grinned in vicious delight.

"No!" I self-consciously knew I cried out, invisible tears streaming down my cheeks as my movements slowed to a halt. The tears stopped to just gray streaks as I sobbed, already knowing the fate that was destined to occur.

But I stopped when a shriek broke my resolve. I flipped my head to the noise and almost cried once more when I saw Hiccup, alive and well, gripping his chest as his pupils returned to normal size.

The roar echoed in my ears once more, and my emotions swirled when I found Stoick the Vast barreling against the raging Nightmare, his hammer whacking into the dragon's snout with a sickening crack. My heart soared at my friend's savior, but then pitched to below my feet as I noticed the hard pain that flashed across the dragon as it shrieked in agony.

When the dragon finally took to the dark sky, its body was covered in various bruises and gashes, and I could clearly make sense of its falters on each flap. "Be safe on your way home, wondrous beast." I calmly spoke out, but I felt confusion afterward.

 _Where'd that sentence come from?_

Oh right, Hiccup. I faced the viking-not-viking again, who now held a face of guilt as Stoick's relief switched to untold anger as he faced the boy. And then probably the worst thing happened. The Torch felt.

I shuddered as it crashed into the ground, flames spewing in all directions as several houses lit aflame, catching the alarm of its inhabitants. Their yells where more like screeches as they raced toward the well, the knot source of water to help their predicament. Oh, and a Nadder flew away with more food. Not really helping.

"Hi...Dad." Wait, I forgot to mention that? Well, Stoick is Hiccup's father. Yep, the hate of pretty much all of Berk is the son of the Chief. But wouldn't it be better to have someone who's not hairy and crazed in the mind?

"Look, Useless messed up! What a surprise!" Speak of a devil, and it appears. Snotlout charged to the open seat of rocks by the edge of the scene, slamming down with a crooked smile as the other teens joined in the amusement.

"And like you don't." I scoffed.

But likewise I still sat by them as Hiccup desperately tried to make his case. "Ok, but I hit a Night Fury." Boy, he got that out quickly. Not efficiently, though. Stoick's expression worsened as he gripped the fur of Hiccup's collar, lifting him up with ease to get away from the ever-growing crowd.

"Ahh, it's not like the last few times, Dad," Hiccup protested, struggling to escape to caged grip, without success. I mean, I *really* actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, it went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it-"

"STOP!" Stoick roared at him, and even the teens took a noticeable wince at the disappointment clear in his gruff voice. More than ever I wanted to be able to help in any way. But I guess that's never going to happen, is it? "Just...stop." His now muttered, pinching his brow as the crowd watched in eerie silence.

"Every time you step outside, disaster falls. Can you **not** see that I have **bigger problems**? Winter is almost here and I have a whole village to feed!"

Don't turn to humor, don't turn to humor. "Eh, between you and me, the village could do with a little *less* feeding, don't you think?" Hiccup squirmed under his father's gaze as the more...weight challenged viking men stirred self-consciously. "Not a joke, Hiccup. This is important." I reminded him, sighing once more as he ignored me entirely. Well, not much of a surprise, but it still hurts.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Fate, stop making me say the same things as them! Stoick looked almost ready to ship Hiccup off the island as his stare burned on the smaller viking. "Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

"Because he's not like you. He's better." I calmly explained.

"I - I can't stop myself!" Hiccup strived a final time. "I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." _Is it? Are dragons really that bad?_

Stoick the Vast had a sliver of pain flash over his eyes before the hardened to steel once more. "Oh, you are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." He softly spoke before signaling to Gobber, the blacksmith already having an idea of what his Cheif was going to say. "Get back to the house." He warned Hiccup, the boy shrinking to escape the torture as Stoick turned to his closest friend.

"Make sure he gets there! I have a mess to clean up."

Gobber nodded as he smacked Hiccup upside the head, my friend scrambling to his feet as the moved to his home. The teens around me snickered as he moved by, an indication for the uncanny ridicule that without a doubt tracked behind.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut's sarcasm made my blood boil as the others laughed along with him. "Never seen someone mess up that badly!" Snotlout snickered. "That 'helped'."

I couldn't take my friends upset predicament anymore and stood, unnoticed to anyone around, then trailed after Hiccup and Gobber, the grass rustling in my presence. Many vikings were confused by the movement, but quickly forgot as they were caught in the trap that was Hiccup's punishment.

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so..." Hiccup's statement was cut short and Gobber ushered him on, and I switched my pace to keep up with them. "Back to work!" Stoick's booming voice scrambled the group as they moved back to their home or stations.

"I really did hit one." Hiccup reasoned with his father figure, but the man only rolled his eyes and groaned. "Sure." He answered back, ignoring Hiccup's frown.

"He never listens!"

"Well, it runs in the family."

Hiccup kept rambling, though I could sense that Gobber wasn't paying attention in the slightest. "And when he does," his face scrunched into an even tighter frown. "He always has this...disappointed **scowl** , like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

"Isn't that all the time?" I inquired.

When I switched back I couldn't help snickering as Hiccup tried to imitate his father. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side." He gestured to himself, still acting with Stoick's 'father look'. "This here, this is a talking fish-bone!"

Gobber suddenly switched back as he heard the last bit. "Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong." He started, placing his only hand on my friend's shoulder. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's 'inside' that he can't stand." He poked Hiccup on the chest with his hook, the boy now focusing his eyes on the scorched ground.

Yay, dragons!

"Thank you for summing that up." I whined, actually smiling when I came to the conclusion that I had said the same thing as my friend. Now **that** , I'm not upset with. "Look," Gobber froze Hiccup with a frightening grip as they came upon his home. "the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not!"

"Finally, the first helpful thing you've said." I gasped out.

Hiccup, however, was quiet as he advanced himself to the wooden door, which was towering compared to his size. "I just...wanna be one of you guys." His whispered solemnly before the creak of the door welcomed him home, the boy seemingly more depressed when he stalked in.

I left Gobber behind as I still followed by way after, the door phasing through me as it swung closed. "Right...not here." I swallowed the lump in my throat and scanned my eyes to spot Hiccup.

All I found was an open window, the air gently brushing the curtains as the sound of crunching leaves drew further away.

"Same old Hiccup." I shook my head.

* * *

I phased through the trees without a side glance as Hiccup muttered angrily, crossing out yet another point on the map he had drawn in the special notebook of his. "Oh, the gods hate me."

"I think your village has already said that about you."

"Some people lose their knife or their mug..." His hand slipped...maybe, and the map got covered in dark chalk. Hiccup's expression turns to one of exasperation. "No, not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!"

"How?" I can't stop myself from letting the question slip. Actually, thank the gods he didn't hear that, it would have been disastrous. We continue onward as the trees become thicker, towering above us like a thick blanket.

I shivered at the darkness that encased around us, my mind whirring as Hiccup became a distant figure.

 _Fire the cannons!_

"Stop..." I couldn't focus, the world becoming grey as is seemed to slow to a crawl. "Not again!" I yelled out, and everything moved with time and space once more, Mother Nature deciding to be nice and work with me.

I scurried after Hiccup as I spotted his vest vanish behind a dark oak, and I stared, wide-eyed as I saw the tree from the other side. The wood had been snapped entirely, splinters of bark scattered all over the ground as the wood bent at an incredibly odd angle, pointing to the east.

"Woah." I hesitantly followed the litters of tree to where Hiccup breathed madly, eyes wide as his back was firmly pressed behind a willow. "What?" I asked quickly, but Hiccup never answered as of course he never heard, and turned slowly back over, me peering over his shoulder.

And there laid the Night Fury, entangled in the bola as it stayed still, eyes closed shut. Hiccup sucked a breath the same time as me as we gaped at the scene. I was still surprised by the moment that I didn't move as Hiccup went onward, whisking the knife from the belt under his vest, but still keeping in out of sight.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it." He sounds like when he shot it down. Well, it is the same dragon so... "This fixes everything!" He cheered, stalking to the dragon like the roles were switched. Which in some ways that was true.

Hiccup strikes a pose as he plants a foot down on the Night a Fury, grinning like a mad man. "I have brought down this **mighty beast**!" He called into the air.

And the dragon shifted under his weight.

I shrieked as I backed up into the same tree Hiccup was at before, my friend tumbling off as he readied the knife at the beast. _Is this right?_ I found myself wondering.

What was even creepier was when the Night Fury's eyes snapped open, its pupils acid green as the seemed to bore into Hiccup. The viking seemed entranced by the stare, and he had to shake himself to gain focus once more. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabbed with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.

"I'm gonna kill you, dragon." He spoke coldly, though I tilted my head when a spark of guilt pushed through his eyes. "I'm gonna..." He paused, slapping his forehead as the dragon continued to glare with full hatred.

"I'm gonna cut your heat out, and give it to my father!" Woah Hic, that's going a bit far. Dragons don't deserve that type of torture.

"I'm a Viking."

"No your not." I whispered shyly.

"I'm a VIKING!" He shrieked out, trying to imitate his father, with little success. The knife glinted in the little sunlight, and I felt the slightest bit terrified by the action as Hiccup's mood changed entirely.

He seemed more viking-like. Crazed in the eyes, not faltering as he stared down the one dragon he caught. The Night Fury sensed this as well; it cooed as its eyes fluttered closed for what it had to believe was the final time. "This isn't right." I concluded as Hiccup finally noticed what had happened.

His hand froze on its decent, Hiccup's eyes cramming shut as he tried harder to slam the weapon down. I shook my head as the knife inched sooner downward, and I let out a gasp as his arm went back to his side.

"I did this."

"But you can change it." I wished, hoping for Hiccup to do the right thing. He turns to leave. Then pauses, glancing back at the dragon, chest heaving. He then grumbled, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one is watching from afar. I always will be, though, be he'll never know that. "What are you doing?" I whispered as he moved back to the Night Fury.

And started to cut the ropes. "Hiccup, no!" I yelled as the dragon's eye snapped open, watching his every move. The ropes fell uselessly as he sawed through them, and I screamed as the dragon pounced, trapping Hiccup under its unforgiving claws.

I noticed my breathing became graveled as the Night Fury's breath ruffled Hiccup's hair, my friend opening his eyes in the slightest to find the dragon's wolf-like state boring into him.

The exchange of stares was intense, and my heart raced as the dragon drew in a breath, readying itself for the final blow of death on the small viking. And it roared. No fire came as the piercing scream crammed itself into my mind, and I could barely attach myself to the small black dot that slowly receded through the canopy of trees.

Hiccup alone looked absolutely terrified, clutching his chest as if his heart would burst out if he didn't, wide eyes wavering. His slowly struggled to his feet, took a few steps back to the village...and promptly fell, unconscious.

"Hic!"

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably by the time Hiccup had managed to drag himself home, and the door creaked as he tried to enter as quietly as he could. Stoick faced the fire, poking an iron stick Gobber had made to keep the coals going.

Hiccup winced as the floorboards groaned as he moved, and froze when Stoick shifted, still not looking his way.

"Hiccup."

"Dad. Uh..." Hiccup stayed still, stunned as Stoick lifted himself up. "I, uh... have to talk to you, Dad." _Great start_. "I need to speak with you too, son."

"Oh, this is going to be juicy." I snickered. "Wish I could help but, as you can see..." Oh wow, that was not the right thing to say.

Both vikings straightened at the same moment. "Who's going first?" I questioned. "I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons." The silence afterward was deafening.

"What?" We all asked at the same time, them staring at each other, me at both of them.

"You go first." Stoick continued.

"No, you go first." Hiccup answered right back.

"One of you say _something_!" I gasped, exasperated.

"Alright." Stoick said, as if he had heard my request. "You get your wish." Hiccup stared up, confused. "Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

Oh no.

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup scrambled for a was out of this predicament. "Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread-making vikings, or small home-" His mouth snapped shut at Stoick's burning stare.

"You'll need this."

Hiccup swerved out of the way of the axe Stoick had tried to bring onto his hands. "I don't want to fight dragons." He forced out. Stoick chuckled, but I couldn't ignore the the steel tone invisible underneath.

Gods, these people like to keep feelings hidden.

"Come on, yes you do." Stoick grinned.

"Rephrase." Yes, Hic, try again. "Dad," He took a deep breath, staring his father in the eyes. "I **can't kill dragons**."

"But you **will** kill dragons." Stoick pushed down with his words. I frowned when Hiccup fell back without a hasty thought of fighting back. "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." He muttered to his hand.

"It's time, Hiccup."

Hiccup leaned his head back, releasing an alarming amount of air. "Calm down," I soothed, wrapping my arms around his side. Not that he knows, but it was nice to feel this way. "Can you not hear me?"

"This is **serious** , son!" I back away as Stoick forced the axe onto Hiccup's arms, the boy stumbling under the sheer weight. I watch, quiet again as Hiccup looked up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.

"When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you." Hiccup doesn't look like he wants to. "Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..." Stoick paused, gesturing entirely to Hiccup.

"This."

Wow, that's harsh. I guess Hiccup felt the pain too, since his shoulders slumped forward as his eyes seemed about to well with hot tears. "You just gestured to all of me." He managed to whisper out.

Stoick ignored him, as always. "Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

Stoick's anger boiled. " **Deal?** "

Hiccup obviously knew this was a no-win situation. He stared at the axe in his hands, the iron glinting in the fire. "It can't be that bad..." I smiled, despite the foggy atmosphere.

"Deal." Hiccup succumbed to the power of his father's chief side and drooped his head down, eyes focused to anything but Stoick.

Satisfied, Stoick grabbed his helmet and duffel bag, then headed to the door. "Another useless outing." I cried.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back." Stoick opened the door, strolling his way out. "Probably." He called over his shoulder.

"Such a good father." I hummed, glaring in the burly man's general direction. "And I'll be here," I caught Hiccup saying behind me.

"Maybe." And with that Stoick vanished from view, leaving Hiccup alone with the oversized axe. Wood splintered as he let it drop to the floor, and stay there as he crawled up the stairs. "Family issues!" I sang as I followed him up.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short Hiatus, just had a hard time getting a new chapter started on one of my other stories. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Remember to leave reveiws and ideas for me to put in!**

 **Always With Ya~Starlight420**


End file.
